


3, 2, 1, We Came To Fuck

by DocSawbones



Series: Vamp Dan AU [3]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Herbert is a bastard, M/M, Not as horny as the title suggests, Vampire!Dan, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Dan needs to feed, but Herbert has hidden all the blood bags. That bastard.Title from "Vampire Money" by My Chemical Romance. :)





	3, 2, 1, We Came To Fuck

Feeding time, yet again. Dan is heading down into the basement lab, going to grab a blood bag from one of the few refrigerators. However, when opening one of the fridges, he finds that they’re all missing. Huh. That’s odd. Even if Dan wasn’t a vampire, there should be at least a few extra bags, in case of an experiment losing too much blood. Frowning slightly, he goes to check the body part fridge, just in case Herbert had made a mistake. Nope. No blood, just chilled body parts, stolen from the hospital they work at. He knew that they hadn’t run out, the last time he went to check, they had quite a bit in stock. Goddammit, where did it all go? 

Oh, wait a second. Herbert is coming down into the lab. A smug grin paints his face, seeing Dan confused and hungry. He walks up to Dan, stopping at a distance that he wouldn’t ever have with anyone else. He’s so close, he’s so warm (at least compared to Daniel), and his blood is so easy to smell. Dan can practically taste it at this point, and he starts to salivate. “Looking for something, Cain?” Herbert knows what he’s done, and it finally hits Dan. Oh that  _ bastard _ . Herbert hid all the blood bags! Why didn’t he guess it beforehand? It’s too late now, anyways, it’s not like he could easily convince Herbert to show him where they hide. 

“Come on, West. Tell me where the blood bags are.” He crosses his arms, trying his best to look disappointed and not desperate. Herbert chuckles, the infuriatingly adorable noise of his delight. “If you don’t tell me I’ll have to-”

“You’ll have to what, Dan?  _ Feed  _ off of me?” Herbert sounds too eager to finish Dan’s sentence, eyes alight with excitement. Moving even closer, he grins up at his roommate. It’s almost a challenge, as if Herbert is daring Dan to feed off of him. Oh, what the hell, he is  _ definitely _ daring Dan to feed off of him. Herbert tugs at his own shirt collar, exposing his neck a little, “Come on, Danny, I know how  _ hungry _ you are…”

Dan couldn’t deny that last fact, he is quite hungry. The fact that Herbert’s practically begging for him to feed off of him was pretty damn attractive too. These factors drive him to lean his head down and sink his fangs into the sensitive skin of Herbert’s neck, lapping up the warm blood he thrives on. 


End file.
